


you've been weathering the storm (♫ The storm  - Boy & Bear ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [14]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Chan fights his battles by himself - Jisung wants to be there for him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Shuffle fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	you've been weathering the storm (♫ The storm  - Boy & Bear ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> ayoooooo!
> 
> i have absolutely no ideas right now but i wanted to write so i wrote this sldjkglsdjgk
> 
> have a great day/night guys! :D

Another day, another stern company discussion. Chan ends up returning to the dorm pretty late and the others can immediately tell he is not in a good mood. Minho tries to subtly ask what happened at the company and Changbin takes a more direct approach trying to find out what’s going on, but as always, Chan just smiles and tells them it was a long day and that he’ll just hang out in his room for a while.

Felix and Changbin share a concerned look as he walks off and disappears into the shared room, silently agreeing to give him space.

Chan always tries to fight his battles on his own - despite how much emphasis he places on teamwork, he never wants to burden any of the other members with anything. 

As always, they let Chan take his time and keep themselves busy playing games in the living room. But as always, there is one person who takes seeing Chan like this a little too close to heart.

Jisung has long since learned to read Chan’s mood by the way he enters a room, much like the rest of the members. Along with his unfortunate crush on the older, he has also learned that seeing Chan distraught, unhappy, sad or in pain breaks his heart and he just can’t sit by idly and let Chan disappear into his personal fortress of solitude.

Which is exactly why he sneaks away after Seungmin and Hyunjin team up to make him go broke in the first round of monopoly and knocks lightly on Chan’s room’s door.

When he enters, he finds Chan sitting on his bed in the dark, tapping away on his phone and Jisung lets out a sigh as he sinks down on the bed next to him.

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

“It’s nothing, you don’t have to worry…”

It’s the weary smile that Chan wears that does it for Jisung and he decides to just lean back on Chan’s bed.

“Okay fine. I’ll just stay here and quietly keep you company then.”

Chan lets out a chuckle though it lacks his usual energy. “You really don’t have to, you should play with the others-”

“Well, I want to!”

Jisung is pretty glad that it’s dark in the room now or Chan would be able to see him blush at the way he said that with a little too much force. But instead, Chan just hums, locks his phone and flops down on his bed next to Jisung, turning on his side to face him.

“Thanks. For coming in”, he says after a while and Jisung’s breath hitches when he realizes how close Chan is to his face. He feels Chan’s hand slide up his torso to settle on his chest and has to will himself to not scream. “Do you mind?”

Jisung’s voice comes out a little choked when he replies. “No.”

“You always look out for me… I mean, all of you do but you…” Chan trails off and drags his hand up higher to poke Jisung’s cheek. “You especially.”

“Someone has to make sure you don’t fall into a pit of self-pity”, Jisung mumbles in return. That earns him another chuckle from Chan, sounding lighter this time, and Chan curls up on his side, scooting a little closer.

“You know you can talk to us about stuff.”

Chan nods against Jisung and huffs out a sigh. “I know. But I don’t feel like talking. I just need… this.”

He squeezes Jisung in his hold and Jisung curses himself for even coming into his room. This was really not helping his unresolved feelings. They lie in silence for a while, listening to the others yell about going broke and Jeongin charging too much money for people landing on his property, until Chan speaks up again. His voice is lower now, quieter.

“Why do you always look out for me, Jisung?”

“Because-” Jisung bites his tongue, afraid to say too much, say the wrong thing. “You’re our leader and you look out for us too.”

Chan doesn’t reply for a long time and Jisung wonders if he maybe fell asleep but before he can ask to make sure if he’s unconscious, Chan sits up, straddles him and leans forward to look into Jisung’s eyes.

“Is that really it?” His voice sounds rough, barely above a whisper.

“I-”

“Be honest.”

Jisung swallows hard and tries to ignore how much his skin feels like it’s on fire with Chan on top of him in this position. “It hurts me to see you like this. Always acting like you’re so strong. It’s okay to need help sometimes.”

Chan leans back a little bit and Jisung can make out his silhouette now, a slight nod before Chan runs a hand through his hair.

“I see.”

He tries to move off of Jisung again but for some reason Jisung’s hands reach out to hold onto Chan’s waist, keeping him in place. He regrets it the moment he does it but something about this situation fried his brain and sent it straight into neanderthal territory.

“Don’t”, is all he can breathe out and Chan drops forward a little, resting his hands on each side of Jisung’s head.

“Don’t what?” Chan moves in closer, their noses touching now. “Don’t do this?”

Jisung can’t do anything, can’t say a single word, his veins feel like there’s electricity coursing through them. One of Chan’s hands finds its way into Jisung’s hair, tangling in it, stroking it gently.

“Don’t do this?” His other hand slides over to cup Jisung’s cheek and Jisung feels both his own and Chan’s breath being shaky between them.

Chan’s next words are just a whisper against his lips. “Or don’t do this?”

He leans forward to press their lips together, hesitant, soft, too short for Jisung. Chan pulls back for only a second before Jisung’s hands shoot up to Chan’s head and drag him back in for another kiss, deeper now, more hungry.

They pull apart again a minute later to pant out a breath and Jisung lets out a sigh. “Don’t stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls lemme know ur thots and as always, have a fresh time! :D


End file.
